


Soft Mornings

by americanhoney913



Series: Angelic Poly [12]
Category: Charlie's Angels (2019), Charlie's Angels (Movies)
Genre: F/F, RPF, soft morning
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-07
Updated: 2019-12-07
Packaged: 2021-02-26 06:48:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 528
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21679273
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/americanhoney913/pseuds/americanhoney913
Relationships: Kristen Stewart/Naomi Scott
Series: Angelic Poly [12]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1549639
Comments: 1
Kudos: 55





	Soft Mornings

Sun creeps in between the curtains, making the lone figure in the bed roll over, groaning as she stretches aching muscles. She buries her face further into the nearest pillow, the one that smells like amber and sunshine and lavender. A soft smile curls at the edge of her lip as she inhales deeply, her lungs filled with the smell of love and life and a happiness she’s still not sure she’s allowed to keep.

Kristen's eyes flutter open as a crash echoes from the kitchen, revealing light green eyes that twinkle with mirth at the thought of what could possibly be going on in the other room.

Rolling over, she puts her face to the sun, greeting the new day with a lightness in her heart and still unfamiliar smile on her face. Even with how long it’s been… since they met on the set of Charlie's Angels, since the drama of Hollywood tore into them and everything afterwards.

Since she found her way back to the side of the woman who brought her back from the edge on herself. From the edge of her own self-destructive nature that sometimes took over when she got too deep.

“Good morning,” a soft voice says from the door. Running a hand through her short cropped hair, she smiles sleepily up at the other woman.

“Mornin’.” Her sounds voice husky from sleep and from screaming during the late-night training they’ve been doing for the second movie-- a secret they had to keep from their eager fans. She also might be getting sick because their last scene filmed last night was a water scene. And, even though it happened inside in a controlled environment, it’s still fucking cold outside and just being outside while soaking wet wasn’t fun for anyone. She and Naomi took quick warm showers before cuddling in their Airbnb bed, the heat cranked up.

“I made breakfast.” When she allows her eyes to focus, the beautiful Brit stands before her in a pair of Kristen’s sweatpants and a soft tank top, carrying a tray with pancakes on it, the familiar tea cup in the corner with what smells like chamomile tea. “Hope this is enough for you.”

She smiles at her girlfriend, allowing her to set the tray down before Kristen reaches for her, fisting a hand in her hair and pulling her in for a kiss. Naomi chuckles at her angel-like face, framed by short blonde strands that make her look like heaven and hell and sin. “It’s definitely enough for both of us.” Kristen's eyes sparkle back at her, the happiness flowing from Naomi's lips to hers as the taller woman presses a tender kiss there.

“Mmhm.” She makes a soft noise to show her appreciation and she can feel Kristen’s smile when she presses a kiss to Naomi’s throat. “I love you.”

“I love you, too,” Naomi whispers back as she slips into bed next to Kristen.

They're on call in a few hours for some lighter scenes after the multiple action scenes they did yesterday. But, for now, Naomi snuggles into Kristen's side as they eat breakfast together without a care in the world. 


End file.
